Yukimi Togakushi
Yukimi Togakushi is the Literature Club president and a member of the Supernatural Club. Her only appearance is in[[ Kakegurui Twin| Kakegurui Twin.]] She used to own a gambling den, but it attracted practically no guests. Appearance Along with the standard academy uniform, she wears glasses and has dark turquoise hair. Her hair is quite short, giving her an overall somewhat androgynous appearence, similar to Rei. Personality Yukimi is very clumsy and fell over when Mary and Tsuzura wanted to gamble in her den. She is generally friendly, but can't keep her cool and gets stressed and angry quickly. She loses her composure when she is nervous. Still, she is helpful and diligent, caring a lot about her club. She's generally a smart, knowledgeable girl. She also appears to have a liking for girls wearing cute costumes and loves to see her friends wearing maid outfits. When she is with her friends, she is very happy and enjoys spending time with them. She is also hinted at to have romantic feelings for Tsuzura. Yukimi is also very engaged in the business of her den and constantly thinks of new ways to improve it and earn more money. She is very social and open towards others. Her gambling skills aren't very high, which she herself is aware of. This fact has made her quite sad, whenever she's reminded of it, since she has trouble fitting in like this. She is determined to become better but isn't able to improve her skills, which makes her feel self conscious, especially around Mary and Tsuzura. But she eventually manages to improve, which makes her very happy. Kakegurui Twin She first appears in her gambling den, greeting Mary and Tsuzura. Before she can announce a gamble, the Public Moral Committee chairwoman Sachiko Juraku enters. She declares that she cant control the den if she makes no money for the council. Sachiko then proposes a gamble between her and Mary. The winner gets the gambling den. She initally is made to win. She notices her win was fake, but says nothing. This also makes her feel bad about her lack of gambling talent. But Mary wants a rematch and Sachiko allows it. This angers Yumiki, especially since she loses due to being tricked by Mary. It is revealed that she originally won due to Mikura tampering with their cards, though, and Yukimi was aware of it. She has to admit defeat. The next day, Yukimi cleaned the whole gambling den for Mary and Tsuzuru, pleading to be able to work with them and uphold her club. They work together and get a couple of guests. They make a lot of money and Yukimi is diligent in planning and administrating the den. She's worried, though, when Aoi Mibuomi comes in to gamble. At first she doesn't want to allow the gamble, since it could ruin them. When they win the first time, she is relieved. But eventually they end up losing and she feels sorry for Tsuzura who might not be able to free herself now. Luckily, Aoi lets the debt go. During the "Coupling party" event, she's very distressed at the thought of being forced to have sex with one of the guys to decrease the amount of money she would have to pay in case of defeat. She says she would never sleep with a man she doesn't know and that she'd rather die. Mary is able to communicate with her without Chitose noticing anything weird and Yukimi realizes that although she's not fully aware of the situation she has to trust her friend. Her bond with Mary and Tsuzura gets stronger. When Kurumi Kurume wants to join their club, Yukimi and Tsuzura instantly like her, while Mary is still somewhat hesitant. She and Tsuzura get very close. During the festival, Tsuzura is challenged to a game by the photography club president, Eneru Rokujou. When Rokujou hugs Tsuzura, making her uncomfortable, Yukimi pushes her away, showing to be protective of her friends. When she then looks at Tsuzura, she recognizes the same confidence as Mary. Yukimi feels somewhat sad that she still isnt such an able gambler, but she gathers up her will and is determined to win in this game. She first plays her round against Shimizu. She gets very embarassed when she has to strip down and can barely concentrate, which leads to Eneru getting her picture. Yukimi then has to get a picture of Eneru. Tsuzura is almost about to lose, where she realizes that Eneru has been messing with the map of the labyrinth and is cheating. So Yukimi exclaims, that she managed to get a photo. Eneru storms out, angry, saying it's impossible and admits her cheat. Yukimi then shows her the tablet and reveals she didn't actually get a photo of her. Eneru is mad, but gets disqualified and loses. This makes Yukimi really happy and she goes to celebrate with Tsuzura. She notes that she recognized Mary's wit in that trick and that Yukimi is also improving herself. In the gambling den she then waits for Mary and all of the girls then gamble together. Category:Female characters Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Female Manga only Characters